


Homecoming

by were_lemur



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-29
Updated: 2008-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Re-entering the abandoned Bag End for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out darker than I planned.

"See, Mr. Frodo? There and back again, just like Mr. Bilbo."

But Frodo stood on the threshold, still holding the brass knob in the center of the door. He was afraid -- of what, he didn't know.

After everything he'd faced, how was it that an empty house could terrify him?

"Mr. Frodo?"

During his ordeal, he'd learned a thing or two about facing fear. He forced himself to step past the threshold, walk down the hallway.

He felt like a stranger. An intruder. A ghost. But he forced himself to turn around and smile. "Yes, Sam. We've come home."


End file.
